1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a housing with a housing opening at the front, which is closed off by a frame put together from frame legs, wherein the frame opening is and/or can be closed off by a front and/or a cover plate, and wherein accessories, such as handles, storage elements, support arms, pedestals, keyboards and the like are and/or can be connected with the frame legs of the frame.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Known housings are primarily constructed in a form of control devices and are used in a variety of designs. In this case the accessories are based on the employment of the housing, the installation location and the type of installation. Therefore various types of known housings of this kind exist, which are matched to their use. This increases the required stock of housings to be maintained for the various fields of use. A further disadvantage is that the installation of accessories often requires additional assembly work, which is not always easy to perform in connection with already installed and operating housings.